militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Austin Shofner
|death_date= |birth_place= Bedford County, Tennessee |death_place= Shelbyville, Tennessee |placeofburial= Shofner Lutheran Church Cemetery, Bedford County, Tennessee |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= |nickname=Shifty |allegiance= United States of America |branch= United States Marine Corps |serviceyears= 1937-1959 |rank=Brigadier General|commands=3rd Battalion, 5th Marine Regiment 1st Battalion, 1st Marine Regiment Provost Marshal, 1st Marine Division 6th Marine Regiment |unit= |battles=World War II * Battle of Corregidor * Battle of Peleliu * Battle of Okinawa |awards= Distinquised Service Cross Legion of Merit Order of the Cloud and Banner }} Brigadier General Austin Conner Shofner was a United States Marine Corps officer who was captured during the Battle of Corregidor and escaped in the first and only successful escape from a Japanese prisoner of war camp.http://www.capitol.tn.gov/legislation/Archives/101GA/bills/BillText/SJR8019.pdf He joined the Philippine resistance, and later returned to command units of the Marine Corps in the battles of Peleliu and Okinawa. Biography Shofner attended the University of Tennessee where he was on the football and wrestling team. He graduated in 1937 with degrees in commerce and science, and was commissioned into the United States Marine Corps.http://archiver.rootsweb.ancestry.com/th/read/SHOFNER/1998-11/0910509235 Shofner was assigned to the 4th Marines in Shanghai. The Regiment was later transferred to the Philippine Islands. Shortly after the start of the war, Lt. Shofner was promoted to captain on 5 January 1942 and took command of a company in 2nd Battalion, 4th Marines that he led in the Battle of Corregidor.p.20 Ambrose, Hugh The Pacific Text Publishing, 2010 Captured at the surrender of the Philippines, Shofner escaped with a small group of 11 Americans and Filipinos on 4 April 1943. They made contact with anti-Japanese Filipinos who placed the party in touch with American Army and Filipino Scout guerrillas, Shofner was commissioned a major and later lieutenant colonel in the United States Army and assigned to the 110th Division of guerrillas.168 Ambrose as Deputy Chief of Staff and Assistant Chief of Operations for the Division Shofner was awarded the Silver Star for his service on Corregidor and another Silver Star for his service with the guerrillas.p.199 Ambrose Evacuated to Australia by the submarine USS Narwhal, Shofner briefed the American Pacific Command on Japanese atrocities. He was awarded the Distinguished Service Cross by General Douglas MacArthur.p.300 Lukacs, John D. Escape From Davao: The Forgotten Story of the Most Daring Prison Break of the Pacific War Simon and Schuster, 2010 Using his experiences, he helped plan the raid at Cabanatuan then successfully appealed to the Commandant of the Marine Corps to be allowed back into action with the Corps. He commanded the 3rd Battalion, 5th Marine Regiment in the Battle of Peleliu, where he was wounded by mortar fire. In late 1944 he was assigned as a Marine Corps liaison and advisor on guerrilla affairs to the command of Douglas MacArthur for the invasion of Luzon.p.289 Ambrose Shofner returned to command the 1st Battalion, 1st Marine Regiment, for which he was awarded the Legion of Merit, and became Provost Marshal of the 1st Marine Division in the Battle of Okinawa. Following World War II Shofner served again in China, as a Naval Attache in Peru, and commanded the 6th Marines. He retired as a Brigadier General in 1959. References External links * * Resolution to honour Brigadier General Shofner http://www.capitol.tn.gov/legislation/Archives/101GA/bills/BillText/SJR8019.pdf Category:1916 births Category:1999 deaths Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Cross (United States) Category:Recipients of the Legion of Merit Category:United States Marine Corps officers Category:American prisoners of war Category:World War II prisoners of war held by Japan Category:Bataan Death March prisoners Category:Recipients of the Silver Star